


Victim of Love

by samuel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Chansoo/Chenlay, Chansoo is relationship goals ok, Chenlay is currently having a long distance relationship, M/M, Main focus Seho, Rating May Change, Sehun wants to fall in love while Suho doesn’t want to fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuel/pseuds/samuel
Summary: A story about love and fate between the heartthrob and the new council president.





	1. Chapter 1

Many people fall in love because of something unexpected. First, the unexpected meeting. Second, the unexpected conversations. Third, the unexpected smiles and laughters. 

But for someone like Oh Sehun, those things don’t seem very interesting to him. Rather than unexpected things, Sehun prefer to believe something called fate. If he fated to be fall in love, he _will_. 

Despite the fact that many people love him too much already, for someone like Sehun himself, falling in love isn’t something that simple.

Oh Sehun always been just a heartthrob who curious about love, at first he didn’t actually mean any harm, he didn’t mean to hurt those people, but as times keep passing by, he begins to simply not care anymore.

At the end, to someone like him, everything is just gonna be for fun and games. _Well_ , until fate telling him to fall in love anyway.

“Sehun-ah,” Chanyeol begins as he still slurping his can soda “aren’t you tired at all?”

“Hmm?” Sehun looks at Chanyeol.

“I mean, aren’t you tired of living this way at all?”

“And why’s that?”

Chanyeol moves to stand right in front Sehun “Listen!” He holds on Sehun’s shoulders “Don’t you feel tired at all? Dating, then breaking up, dating, then breaking up, it’s all just the same cycle of the way you live right now!”

Sehun raises his eyebrow “So?”

”So?!” Chanyeol looks at him sharply “Don’t you– I mean, have you ever actually love someone in a romantic way, Sehun?”

“Dunno.” Sehun shrugs lazily “Not that I care tho.”

Chanyeol sighs loudly “Are you that oblivious or what?”

“Hyung,” Sehun starts “How can I be oblivious when I’m not even in love?”

Chanyeol feels very frustrated at that moment.

“Sehun, why won’t you ever _try_ to fall in love? Like, find someone who fit in your ideal types or something. As your hyung, seeing you like this is very tiring to me.” Chanyeol pauses “And don’t you feel bad for them? For all the people’s hearts you play with?”

To be entirely honest, Sehun _did_ actually feel guilty at certain times.

“Hyung, I already told you many times, but I’m only gonna fall in love when fate tells me to!”

“Yah! Oh Sehun! Did you hit your head again?!”

Sehun rolls his eyes. This isn’t the first time Chanyeol told him to fall in love, it’s indeed annoying but Sehun can actually understand him. He just wants Sehun to have a stable relationship with someone so Sehun can finally stop being a total jerk to the other people who already have fallen for him. Sehun knows that Chanyeol hates how Sehun keeps using advantage of those people.

“I–” “Why are you two so noisy this early in the morning?”

An unknown lad is standing right behind Chanyeol, Sehun tilts his head to get a clear view of the lad’s face.

“Pres?” Chanyeol turns his head “What are you doing here?”

“Just wanna inform you, there will be a new meeting between the councils later this afternoon, we’re going to discuss about the new clubs assets we need for these 3 months.” The unknown lad explains.

Chanyeol nods “Got it, pres!”

“Now please excuse me,” The lad bows politely before he continues to walk pass Sehun.

Sehun merely keeps staring at him “Hyung, who was that?”

“Didn’t you hear about the announcement a few weeks ago? The previous-current council president just got replaced by the new-current council president last Monday.”

“So that guy still a new student?”

“I can’t really say that he’s a new student, uhm, you see..Kim Junmyeon hyung just got back from his exchange student program.”

“Kim Junmyeon huh?” Sehun nodding “You seem to know a lot of things about him.”

“Not really, it’s Kyungsoo that he’s close with.” Chanyeol answers him.

Sehun turns his head back to look at Chanyeol “You still haven’t told me about _how_ you and Kyungsoo hyung got together! Also, I can’t believe you actually joined the councils just for him! That guy is stealing our bronding time!”

Chanyeol laughs “You’ll understand soon Sehunie, when you fall in love you’ll understand.”

 

* * *

 

“Yo! Suho hyung~” Jongdae yells out as he throws his arm around Junmyeon shoulder.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me by that name ever again?” Junmyeon rolls his eyes as he put his books on the wooden table “Also, since when did you take this class? I thought you hated it?”

“Pfft, I’m here only because of Yixing.” Jongdae gives his cheeky smile “He recommended this course to me, and somehow I ended up going in this class with him. Though, it’s not actually that bad.”

“Oh yeah, where is Yixing?” Junmyeon begins to look around.

“He won’t be here this year, right now he’s doing his exchange student program.” Kyungsoo goes in to sit in front of Junmyeon, holding his Oolong tea. 

“Oh yeah, I remembered now,” Junmyeon begins to show a small smirk “Heard that you’re going to quit from being the council treasurer.”

“I _was_ gonna quit, until, I found out that the one replacing Yixing’s place as the president was you.”

“Of course, I mean,” Junmyeon begins to show his smug face “Who else?”

“I don’t know, Minseok hyung? He definitely can be a good candidate.” Kyungsoo starts to talk again after finishing his Oolong tea.

“Really Kyungsoo? Really?” Junmyeon stares at him “And here I thought I can count on you as my vice president.”

“Nice one Kyungsoo!” Jongdae laughs.

“Yah seriously! Where’s Yixing when I need him!” Junmyeon whines out as he put his face on the table.

“Yah! Hyung! He’s mine!” Jongdae says to him quickly afterward.

Kyungsoo chuckles at both of them right before his phone begins to ring, Junmyeon and Jongdae turn both of their head toward Kyungsoo’s direction.

“Ooo, since when Do Kyungsoo put his own phone on ringing mode hmmm?” Junmyeon starts teasing him.

“It’s probably just Chanyeol, don’t mind him, hyung.” Jongdae tells Junmyeon.

“Chanyeol? As in Park Chanyeol? Our council committee?”

Jongdae nods “Don’t forget his other title hyung, the school’s best athlete.” He exaggerates.

When the two were busy talking, Kyungsoo already picked up his phone, purposely ignoring the other two.

“Those two are dating now?” Junmyeon whispers.

Jongdae gives a knowing grin as he stares at Kyungsoo smiling quietly. “Yup! Don’t be jealous hyung~ I’m sure you’ll find someone soon.” Jongdae starts teasing him.

“Whatever.” Junmyeon clicks his tongue after hearing those teasing words from his annoying friend “I’m not interested anyway, my work as the president is much more important than some lovey dovey nonsense.”

“Righttt~” Jongdae teases him once more.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, see you tomorrow Sehunie! Love ya!” A girl giggles out as she waves her hand toward Sehun.

Sehun gives her his usual signature fake smile as he waves back at her, right after that, she begins to walk away.

“Wow, _Sehunie_ , you’re amazing you know that.” Jongin mocks.

“Right? Even I can’t be fake for that long.” Baekhyun speaks sarcastically at his friend.

“Shut up you two.” Sehun turns to look at them “I’m still waiting for fate to allow me to _actually_ fall in love!”

“You still talking about this fate thing, Sehun-ah?” Baekhyun asks in disbelief.

“Yeah, and since when fate doesn’t allow you to actually fall in love??” Jongin really doesn’t understand Sehun’s perspective of love.

“You two really don’t get it, do you?” Sehun begins “At this time, this moment, I still can’t fall in love. I can’t feel as what-they-call? Butterflies in their stomach? Anyway, I’ve never felt something like that, I want to fall in love but I don’t want to force myself, that’s why I’m waiting for fate to let me fall in love.”

Jongin can only sigh at that, he shows a smile at Sehun. “Your concept of falling in love is so unique yet odd, Sehun. When it comes to this, I can never understand you.”

Baekhyun chuckles at Jongin’s response “And yet he’s still playing with other people’s hearts, wow good job Oh Sehun.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Sehun crosses his arms “It’s because I’m curious.”

“That rhymes pretty well,” Baekhyun nods as he smirks at Sehun before he put his arms over the back of his head and walks away.

Sehun merely rolls his eyes as he watches his friend walking away.

“Hey Sehun.” Jongin calls his name.

“What?”

“If you keep continuing this, you better watch out, there might be _karma_ waiting for you.” Jongin warns him “When it’s your turn to fall in love, the person you fall in love with will only play with your heart. Better be careful, Sehun.” And just right then, Jongin begins to walk away, following Baekhyun from behind.

When the two finally out of his sight, Sehun merely laughs, he laughs so loudly that it can burst through your ears, _deeply_.

_Karma? Really?_ Jongin must be joking with him. 

“Uhm, hello? Are you okay?” Suddenly a familiar tone speaks out.

Sehun slowly stops laughing and turns his head to look at the person talking to him. “Never been better!” Sehun says.

“Then, why..are you laughing all alone here..?” The lad questions “I can take you to a hospital if you want.”

Sehun clicks his tongue “Yah! I’m not _that_ crazy.”

“So you admit that you’re still crazy— you know what, never mind.” The other lad tries to walk again.

“Wait!” Sehun stops him “Kim Junmyeon, was it?”

Junmyeon nods quickly before he begins to run away from him.

“Yup, he definitely think I’m _that_ crazy now.” Sehun says as he begins to walk inside again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually planning to make a fluffy-angsty fic but somehow, it ended up as a rom-com slash lowkey!crack fic xD


	2. Chapter 2

Junmyeon flicks his glasses as he walks down the hallway, when he didn’t expect to see someone laughing near the front hallway’s door. Junmyeon wants to confront him, but at the same time he just want to pretend that he definitely didn’t see someone laughing like a maniac.

Junmyeon carefully walks near the taller male “Uhm, hello? Are you okay?” Suddenly he speaks out.

The male slowly stops laughing, turning his head to look at Junmyeon. As he finally faces the taller male, he feels like he already saw that face before. 

A smile creeps on the male’s face “Never been better!” He says.

Junmyeon raises his eyebrow “Then, why...are you laughing all alone here..?” He pauses “I can take you to a hospital if you want.” Junmyeon offers politely.

He can hear the taller male clicking his own tongue “Yah! I’m not that crazy.”

“So you admit that you’re still crazy— you know what, never mind.” Junmyeon realizes this is just wasting his time.

“Wait!” He stops Junmyeon suddenly “Kim Junmyeon, was it?”

_He knows me?!_

Junmyeon thought as he nods quickly before he starts to run away, leaving the male in a daze. 

When it feels like he’s already far away from the other male, Junmyeon starts slowing his pace. When he finds a window near him, Junmyeon begins to check his appearance through the reflection, he makes a relief sound when he sees his uniform is  not messy.

 _What a weird guy._ Junmyeon thought once more as he starts to walk normally again, he still has a meeting he needs to attend this afternoon. Junmyeon carefully fix his glasses when he starts to see people giggle and waving toward him, Junmyeon nods as he put a smile on his face.

 _They probably on their way to go home now._ Junmyeon starts to walk on the stairs, he sees many people greet him on their way down.

“Oh! Junmyeon hyung, you’re pretty early!” He meets Kyungsoo who seems about to go down the stairs as well.

“Where are you going?” Junmyeon asks.

“Just the library,” Kyungsoo says as he points out the books on his hands “It’s time for me to return these.”

“I see..” Junmyeon rubs his chin “Where are the others tho?”

“Meeting starts at 3,” Kyungsoo chuckles “You’re the one who’s too early, hyung.” 

Junmyeon doesn’t exactly know what to say, suddenly he feels a little flustered. “Ehem,” He tries to sound composed “Is that so?”

Kyungsoo nods “Well, I better get going now. See you later hyung.” He speaks out before he passes by Junmyeon.

Junmyeon starts to walk upstairs again, his fingers hold on his nose, he sighs finally when he already on the second floor. 

Despite the fact that Junmyeon quite popular in the school, he’s not exactly the type of guy who wants many friends. It’s not like he hates the people in his school, he just..doesn’t feel the interest to make a random long conversation with them, well, unless it’s with his already close friends of course. 

 _Maybe I should just go to the music room_. At times like this, when he doesn’t have someone to hang out with, Junmyeon usually goes to the music room. 

Junmyeon loves music. Not many people know this since he himself doesn’t want them to know.

Even after a year of being gone, Junmyeon still remember the times when he’s playing and just sitting around in the music room.

Junmyeon flashes a smile when he sees the music room right before him then. He quietly slides the door open before he walks in, he sees a teacher that just about to leave the room.

“Good afternoon Junmyeon-sshi,” The sweet woman shows him a welcoming smile “I see that you still like to walk in and out the music room whenever you please, even after you become the council president.”

Junmyeon nods as he scratches his hair in a shy way.

The woman chuckles “Well then, I better get going now. See you tomorrow on my class, Junmyeon-sshi.”

“Of course ma’am.” Junmyeon bows as she starts to walk out, leaving Junmyeon all by himself.

After a few seconds, Junmyeon carefully close the door. 

He smiles brightly when he sees his favorite piano already waiting for him. Junmyeon flops down on the chair before he put his fingers on the beautiful ivory keys so delicately.

Piano always have been his favorite musical instrument to play. The melodious, sweet, calm sounds..it always makes Junmyeon so  _happy_.

 

* * *

 

“Sehun! The ball! Throw the ball!” Chanyeol yells out as he tries to distract some of the players that tried to steal the ball out of Sehun’s hand.

The younger smirks whilst moving his long legs toward the ring, and right then, he jumps.

He makes an arrogant sound after the ball got in the ring so easily. He hears many of his teammates and girls cheering out loud while his opponents groaning in an annoyance.

“Woah! Good job Sehun-ah!” Minseok, one of his teammates and hyung calls out.

Sehun chuckles out loud as he flashes his grin toward him.

“Alright teams!” The coach applauses “You all did a great performance today on practice! Keep this up!” He says as he grabs his heavy bag from the ground. 

Practice is finally over.

After they all line up and bow down toward their coach, Sehun and Chanyeol rest down on the gress under the tree.

Sehun still drinking his bottle as he laying down there, it looks like he’s about to choke himself with water.

Chanyeol put a towel over his face, Sehun can clearly hears the sound of Chanyeol’s panting out loud.

“Being an athlete is cool but damn it’s tiring as fuck.” Sehun speaks out loud after he finishes his bottle.

“Get used to it.” Chanyeol tries to throw his towel at Sehun, unfortunately Sehun has good reflexes, in the end Sehun still manage to grab it.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Sehun snorts when he tries to throw the towel back to Chanyeol.

Right before it lands on Chanyeol’s face, the older lad already shift himself to a sitting position.

Sehun raises his eyebrow when he suddenly sees a huge grin on Chanyeol’s face, Sehun immediately sit up as he tries to look at the direction Chanyeol looking at.

Sehun finally gets it.

“Kyungsoo-yahhh!” Without Sehun even noticing, Chanyeol already left his spot, running toward the said person with a quick pace.

Sehun can see the visible startle look on Kyungsoo face when Chanyeol suddenly kisses him out of nowhere, Sehun chuckles when he sees Kyungsoo almost drop the books from his hands, tho right before that could even happen, Chanyeol already put his hand under the books to adjust it while still kissing the shorter male.

“Pfft,” Sehun hears someone snickers right near him.

He turns his head to look at the person “Minseok hyung?”

”Oops, seems like I’ve been caught.” Minseok smirks as he starts to walk away.

“Yah! Hyung! Are you seriously leaving your own dongsaeng just like that?!” Sehun shout out as he grabs his bag and water bottle before he stand up.

When he’s about to run following Minseok, the latter already far away from him, Sehun can hear his extremely loud chuckles.

Sehun’s expression suddenly falls flat. _I’m surrounded by idiots_. He turns his head to look at Chanyeol  who’s getting hit by Kyungsoo then. Sehun’s can’t exactly see Chanyeol’s face but he’s sure that something that came out from the older mouth is definitely something cheesy-romantic since Kyungsoo’s face suddenly turns really red.

Sehun rolls his eyes as he finally starts to turn his heels and walk away, leaving the two lovebirds by themselves.

He sighs as he wonders, _when will fate tell me to fall in love?_

 

* * *

 

Junmyeon starts to sing a song as he let his fingers dance on the ivory keys.

“ _I see you watching me, eyes on your target._ ” 

“ _Mix drinks and smoke rings, it’s already started._ ”

“ _It won’t be too long before me and you, are doing **what lovers do**._ ”

 _Lovers huh?_ Junmyeon suddenly stops singing and starts humming instead.

Fingers still lingering over the beautiful ivory keys, the sound of melody fills the quiet room. Junmyeon is still humming the song as he nodding his head in a relaxing manner.

Honestly, Junmyeon loves the song. But somehow, he still can’t help himself but to think over the meaning of those lyrics. Not everyone knows about this but Junmyeon never feels interested in having a lover, he never really like someone in a romantic way either. 

Junmyeon never been the one who’s curious about love. He doesn’t care, he doesn’t want to know.

Even after the countless people who already have confessed to him, Junmyeon still can’t find himself in a relationship with someone. Honestly, he doesn’t want to.

Scared? Worried?

Not really.

Those are not the reasons why.

Even to someone like Kim Junmyeon, love is still an unexplainable thing.

And Junmyeon hates unexplainable things.

He really hates it.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed my username ayeee


End file.
